First Passions
by TheRobpattzlover
Summary: Bella and Edward are two bubbly teenagers new at this whole "relationship thing".As they grow up to adulthood, will their love prove a passing facade? And when a secret is revealed that will shatter them, will their love even be worth the challenge?LEMONS


**BPOV**

"Katy Perry?" I inquire curiously.

"Hmmm, she rocks a decent rack, but she's a tad too bubbly for my taste. I get the impression she'd spend the duration of our sex session giggling idiotically." Edward informs, completely serious I may add.

"Babe, I think any gal would giggle while you were sticking your jewel in them."

"Pfft…giggle because they'd be so fucking joyful that they were given the privilege." He retorts back without missing a single beat.

I cross my ankles together and relax my elbows on the mattress. Edward and I are lounging in my room. He's sitting on my little wooden chair while I'm sprawled out on my bed- gossip magazine open and begging to be devoured. It's a Saturday and my oblivious father, Charlie, is working. Charlie's a pretty intelligent dude, but he's completely powerless in me inviting Edward to my room….with the door closed and no neighbors for miles. Total bliss.

Or rather it would be bliss except for the small fact- oh who am I kidding? The HUGE fact that Edward and I have never had sex…together anyways. Edward screwed that whore Tanya before he met me. A piece of information that the slimy bitch reminds me of weekly. Me on the other hand? Well I am as pure as when my residence was my mom's womb. Well, that's not _completely _accurate. I have stuck a finger or two in my private area here and there. "Here and there" meaning every night since I met Edward. Honestly though, who can blame me? Edward's a living Adonis.

"When's the Chief due home?" Edward asks. I chuckle at the nervous look on his face. He's terrified of Papa Charlie, who assumes that sweet Eddie is fucking his baby girl.

"In an hour. Then we're having dinner together."

"Yay. You, me, and your dad…isn't that a freaking fantastic list of dinner participants." He offers me a crooked smile to assure me of his mocking nature.

Unable to control my love for this boy, I climb on his lap. The pathetic excuse for a chair collapses at the pressure of our combined weight. After assessing to make sure not a hair on my head was harmed, Edward joins me in uncontrollable fits of giddy laughter.

Fits of laughter that quickly transform into a heated make out session.

Now, I am in my Elmo panties and white tank…Edward's fully clothed in his causal jeans and tee attire. His hands slip low in my back, but never reach my ass or even wander up my shirt. He's a gentleman in every sense of the word and even though I'm burning with desire for him, I am thankful.

"I want to Baby, I really do. I'm just not…ready." I kiss his chin, scared if I look in his eyes he'll scold me. Tell me if I loved him I'd give up my maidenhead to his eager peen.

"Shh...it's okay, love. We've got all the time in the world. I'm content with just being near you." He kisses my swollen lips, assuring me with an extra loving gesture.

"I'm ready for more…just not intercourse." I reply suggestively.

Edward sits on the ground, dumbfounded. His mouth hangs open as I tug my top off over my head. My fingers lace threw my panties and I step out of them- discarding them under my bed.

I stand there, a nervous wreck. Tanya is Aphrodite- perfect to Edward's Adonis. I cannot help but regret exposing myself to Edward, worried he'll compare me to her. I'm perfectly aware that my breasts are small and stand a few unattractive inches apart. As for my promised region- ugh, how I loathe the word "pussy"- well, the idea of a Brazilian wax is foreign to my knowledge. Miraculously, I am able to compose myself and gauge Edward's reaction. His face causes me to grin like a child on Christmas morning (I bet that's what it looks like anyways). Edward is staring at me like I am the love Goddess herself.

"Shower with me?" Edward's approval to my naked form gives me a new burst of confidence.

Edward nods his head in agreement eagerly.

"BELLS!"

Shit, Charlie's home! I freeze in absolute panic as Edward scrambles to his feet.

"I am…uh…so sorry, sir…I mean, Chief." Edward babbles. What the fuck?

It is not until Charlie has Edward's collar in a firm grasp that my brain registers he is the room with us. FUCK!

I scream with this new realization and wrap my exposed flesh up in a blanket as fast as possible.

My dad yells an onslaught of threats at Edward. Sample: "How dare you corrupt my baby in such a manner?" Embarrassing. Dads just don't seem to comprehend that sometimes their "babies" are the seductresses and the males the seduced. We totally don't get enough credit.

As humiliated as the situation is, I save Edward by gently pulling my father off his trembling body.

"Dad, clam down! Nothing happened between us."

"Because I had impeccable timing and stopped _anything_ from occurring." He retorts back. Yep, there's gonna be no easy way out of this little debacle.

"I've told you. I'm a _virgin_." My checks flush red. There's nothing entertaining about discussing one's sex life with one's father. Though in this case I guess it would be a lack there of.

"You always told me you had no intention of changing that fact in the near future."

"Yeah." Weak reply, I know.

"Yeah Bells, yeah? I just discovered you naked in her with your boyfriend. That's your idea of maintaining your virginal status?"

"Oh my God, Dad. Please, just…no. "

Charlie barges out of my room. I guess my replies weren't substantial enough for him. Like he would have been pleased no matter what I said! The situation was obvious- I was naked for my boyfriend. Not much excuse there…especially when my said love was a couple feet away from me. Hence it was obvious it was all my decision to go buff for his viewing pleasure.

"Holy. Shit." Edward draws out the words, still shaking. He's probably thanking Jesus that he still is able to form words.

"I'm sorry about that. I forgot my shitty clock isn't accurate."

My insecurities peak up when Edward doesn't acknowledge my sentence. I'm a worry wart and am terrified this whole fiasco is too horrible for us to overcome.

Edward embraces me, effectively squashing those thoughts from memory.

"Am I still invited for dinner?"

God I love this boy.

"Do you still want to come?" I ask wearily.

"Yeah. You're my girl and we had dinner plans with your dad. It would be rude to decline now, don't you think?"

"Hmm…I actually think Charlie would be happy if that happened. Me? Not so much."

"Anything for you then love." He gives me a sweet peck on my hair.

Dinner will be exciting…I HATE exciting events. Especially ones that involve my father preaching about the dangers of sex to my boyfriend and I.

Fun!


End file.
